Home/Transcript
WHITMORE COLLEGE – COMMONS AREA (Stefan's body lies on a couch. Caroline cries over his body. Elena rushes in, followed by Damon. She notices Stefan's body.) : Elena: 'Oh, my God. Stefan! ''She sits on the coffee table in front of the body. : '''Caroline: (sobbing) I didn't know where to bring him, and I just couldn't leave him outside. (Damon looks at Stefan's body, disconcerted.) : Caroline: Bonnie has a plan, right? She—she said that she could bring people back. (neither Elena or Damon respond) Tell me that she can bring him back! : Damon: 'We'll bring him back. Come on. Let's get away from prying eyes. ''(Damon starts getting Stefan's body while Elena and Caroline help. The scene turns into a blue hue, indicating it's being viewed from the Other Side, from which Stefan observes them as they take his body. Still on the Other Side, there is a rumble and trembling. Stefan tries to prop himself leaning on a column. It doesn't work, as we see him being dragged through the hall in direction of a window. He's lifted up in the air and he tries to hold himself at a wall corner. Right when he's about to not hold it any more, a woman reaches out and grabs him by the wrist.) : '''Woman: I got you! (She's able to pull Stefan out of danger. He looks surprised. The woman is his best friend, Lexi.) : Lexi: 'Looks like I've now saved you from both metaphorical darkness and actual darkness. I think you owe me a beer. 'TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS: WHITMORE COLLEGE – DORM ROOM (Damon, upset, kicks a wooden chair and breaks it.) : Bonnie: 'Damon, stop. ''(He has a metal rod that he uses to break a flower vase on the mantle. He turns around and points at Bonnie with the metal rod.) : '''Damon: '''You said you had a plan, Bonnie. : '''Bonnie: '''I did. I had a traveler who knew the right spell. : '''Damon: '''And you lost her! : '''Bonnie: I didn't lose her. She was sucked into oblivion like everyone else on the Other Side. : Damon: Then find another one! : Bonnie: '''It's more than just knowing the spell. Markos was able to come back because dozens of Travelers were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to overwhelm me. I doubt they'll be willing to do that for a bunch of supernatural strangers. : '''Damon: (pointing at her with the rod) You know who needs motivation? (he gets close to her with the rod pointing at her neck) You need motivation because if the Other Side goes away, everyone we know there, including you, goes away with it. : Bonnie: 'I know that. Do you think I want to die? : '''Damon: '''My brother is over there. : '''Bonnie: '''I know that! ''(Damon lowers the rod and he throws it across the room.) : '''Damon: So is Alaric, and so is your grams. : Bonnie: 'I know that, Damon. ''(Enzo clears his throat.) : 'Enzo: '*ahem* Let's not forget who else is at the top of the search and rescue list. : 'Bonnie: '''Enzo is here. ''(Damon turns around in the direction where Enzo is, though he cannot see him.) : 'Damon: '''Well, if it's not Mr. Butterfingers himself. How'd it feel to have your only hope of coming back literally slip through your fingers? : '''Enzo: '''Hello to you, too, grumpy pants. ''(to Bonnie) Tell him to play nice. I have a plan. : '''Bonnie: (to Enzo) Are you serious? You found another Traveler? : Damon: ''(in Enzo's direction)'' Well, then get on it! : Enzo: I'm already on it, mate. You still need someone to do this coming back from the dead spell. I assume you still have a witch or two in your pocket : Bonnie: More or less. ON THE ROAD IN A CAR : Liv: '''Oh great. Grandma just passed us. : '''Luke: If you want to drive, just say so. : Liv: '''No. I want you to drive, just at a speed more fitting for two people who just tried to commit murder. : '''Luke: '''They are not following us. Markos stripped the town of spirit magic. There's now way they survived it. : '''Liv: (looking straight ahead) Something tells me they did. (Luke sees Elena standing in the middle of the road at the last minute. He slams on the brakes and the tires squeal as the car comes to a full stop, just inches from hitting Elena, who looked un-amused. Elena stares at them wearing a smirk.) : Luke: 'And I bet if I turn around... ''(He looks back and sees Caroline standing behind the car.) : '''Liv: Using our own tricks against us. (she takes off her seat belt) Jerks. (She gets out of the car and walks towards Elena. Caroline walks towards the front of the car.) : Elena: 'A little tip. If you're gonna flee the scene of the crime, take back roads. : '''Liv: '''Do you really want to do this, again? : '''Elena: '''You mean the part where you try to kill a doppelgänger? There's no point. Stefan's already dead. ''(Liv looks at Elena and then at Caroline. She sighs and looks back at Elena.) : '''Liv: I know you don't believe me, but I *am* sorry. : Elena: '''Good because you're gonna help bring him back. : '''Liv: '''Look. I get what you need from us, but if both doppelgängers are alive again, the Travelers can restart their spell. Witch magic goes bye-bye, and all you vamps, you're goners. : '''Elena: They're not gonna have a chance to start again because in order to bring Stefan back, we're gonna have to kill them, a lot of them, including Markos. : Luke: We can't help you. Even if we wanted to, our coven would kill us. : Caroline: Stefan saved your life. : Luke: '''I know he did, but— : '''Liv: We can't risk it. (Caroline super-speeds and snaps Luke's neck, his body falling on the street.) : Liv: '''No! : '''Caroline: '''Your brother's officially on the Other Side. Think you can risk it now? '''AT THE MYSTIC FALLS CITY LIMIT (Two men prop up Mystic Fall's city sign that reads 'Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Population 6,923.' There are people (Travelers) on the street walking into Mystic Falls at the same time as a Sheriff's car rides in the opposite direction. Markos stands on the road, hands behind his back, smiling. He turns around and faces the Sheriff.) : Markos: 'It is a good day, Sheriff. : '''Liz: '''Maybe for you. It took me all night to evacuate the 10-mile civilian radius around the Town Square. : '''Markos: '''Hmm. Gas leak. Very clever. I appreciate your cooperation. : '''Liz: '''It will keep our residents away for now but certainly not forever. : '''Markos: '''I'm sure we can think of something if we put our heads together. ''(Liz notices the two men with shovels meddling with the city's sign.) : '''Liz: '''Why did they move our sign? : '''Markos: '''Our desire was to end spirit magic everywhere. As you can see, we hit a snag. Nevertheless, this is our home now, and just to keep things simple, we've reset the official border of Mystic Falls to where the spell begins, right there. : '''Liz: Of all the small towns to call home, you probably shouldn't have picked one full of vampires. : Markos: 'You think I'm afraid of vampires? Maybe you think your friend Damon or your daughter can come save the day. ''(they start walking) Let me give you an example of why that would be unwise. (A man opens the door to a black van. Another guy takes Tyler—who is now Julian, the Traveler—out of the van. He has chains on his hands. The guys hold Julian in front of Markos and Liz.) : 'Liz: '''Tyler! : '''Markos: '''Oh, that's not Tyler anymore. That's Julian, the Traveler who betrayed his people when he killed the doppelgänger and stopped the spell. A big, scary werewolf-vampire hybrid, and yet a little vervain, a touch of wolfsbane, and here you are—weak and all mine. : '''Julian: '''You think you're some great leader because you pillage a helpless town? That makes you king now? Sorry, your highness, but I don't buy it. : '''Markos: '''That's because you haven't set foot inside my kingdom. ''(Julian looks at him confused; Markos turns around) The spell the Travelers cast across Mystic Falls eliminates spirit magic, so while my people continue to have access to the Earth's purest magic, (he turns to face Julian/Tyler again) your friend Tyler will be stripped of everything the witches did to him, first his hybrid side, then his vampirism, and with no vampirism to keep him alive, he'll just be a boy with a werewolf gene, who happened to break his neck. : 'Julian: '''No, no! No! ''(the men holding him try to hold him tighter as Julian tries to break free) Don't do this! No! No! Stop. (they force Julian to cross the city limit) (Julian loses his vampirism, he blinks his eyes while he's in pain, showing his werewolf eyes and then they turn back to normal. Then, his fangs come out and then disappear. Julian gasps in pain as his skin starts to burn. His head moves to his left in a quick motion, breaking his neck. He falls to the ground. Liz looks terrified.) : '''Liz: '''Oh, my God. ACT 2: '''WHITMORE COLLEGE – DORM ROOM (Bonnie gasps in pain as Luke makes is way to the Other Side. Enzo looks from behind her.) : Enzo: '''One less witch twin in the world. : '''Bonnie: ''(now facing Enzo)'' No. One more person we need to bring back. : Enzo: '''This list is getting uncomfortably long. : '''Bonnie: '''Tell me about it, but with Liv doing the spell, not bringing her brother back would be just-- : '''Enzo: '''Smart, savvy? : '''Bonnie: Cruel. It would be cruel, but none of it matters if your mysterious Traveler doesn't show. : Tyler: (off screen) Bonnie? : Bonnie: (disconcerted, she looks behind her and sees Tyler) Tyler, is that you? : Tyler: How the hell did I get here? : Bonnie: You're dead, and you're you. Caroline was right. (they walk closer to each other) Dying eliminated your passenger. : Tyler: Hang on. Did you say I'm dead? : Bonnie: '''I did, but we can bring you back. : '''Enzo: And the list keeps growing. : Bonnie: '''I need you to trust me, OK? : '''Tyler: Do I have a choice? (Bonnie extends her hand towards Tyler. He grabs her and Bonnie winces in pain as Tyler passes to the Other Side.) WHITMORE COLLEGE – CLASSROOM (Jeremy and Matt are in the front of the classroom. Damon walks towards them.) : Damon: Class is in session. First assignment—Anti-magic perimeter. Gilbert, whataya got? : Jeremy: I walked around Mystic Falls this morning to see where my hunter instincts disappeared. : Damon: '''Meaning what, your biceps shrunk, and your brain got smaller? : '''Jeremy: '''Meaning that I have a supernatural urge to kill vampires, so wherever I hated you less, there was no magic. : '''Damon: (they look down at a map of Mystic Falls, which has a big red circle drawn on it to determine the limits of the no-magic area) The cemetery's outside of the no-magic perimeter, a couple of un-populated areas other than that. : Caroline: (on the phone, on speaker) Hey, Professor Salvatore, not everyone can see the map. : Elena: (also on the phone) Yeah, don't forget about us. : Damon: Donovan, you had one job. : Matt: I'll send you a picture right now. (Matt takes a picture of the map with his phone and sends it to Elena. Back on the street, Elena receives the picture as Liv puts her brother's dead body in the car they were driving.) : Elena: ''(into Caroline's phone) We should be there. : '''Damon: '''Nope. You should not be. You are on witch duty because without crazy locks, no one's rising from the dead. So next order of business, mass murder. Quarterback? ''(Matt brings another set of maps.) : Damon: '''Thank you. OK. We got these from the Sheriff. Apparently there was some truth to her evacuation story. There's a major gas line that runs underneath the town. Now if it did leak, it could be deadly, as in massive explosion kind of deadly. : '''Matt: We can't blow up our hometown. : Damon: '''Says one of the only people left in this group who can actually live there. : '''Elena: '''We're not blowing up our town. We just need to lure enough Travelers to one spot. : '''Caroline: How? We can't lure anyone anywhere stuck out here. : Damon: And that's where your mama comes in. She will convince them to gather somewhere inside. Meanwhile, these two geniuses at 7:00 will turn on the gas, let it leak. We'll have about 10 minutes before anyone can smell it. You clear out. Boom! Travelers gone, resurrection spell starts, loved ones return. Good? Good? Class dismissed. MYSTIC GRILL – FROM THE OTHER SIDE : Lexi: '''Huh. I thought for sure he'd be here. If you were a history teacher turned vampire, where else would you be? : '''Stefan: You seem very intent on finding somebody you barely know. : Lexi: 'Well, I have a thing for day drinkers. Plus he has a cute name. ''Alaric. Hmm. : '''Stefan: (leaning on the bar and smiling) We'll find him. : Lexi: (looking down at a plate of food on the bar) Seriously? This is what I have to look forward to when I come back to life? All-you-can-eat potato skins? : Stefan: '''Hmm. : '''Lexi: Remind me again why you never made it to Portland. : Stefan: I was attacked by Silas and locked in a safe to drown for three months. : Lexi: '''Right, and then you made it out, and yet you're still here. : '''Stefan: Lexi, either one of us could blink out of existence any second, so if you have something to say to me— : Lexi: '''Caroline. : '''Stefan: What about Caroline? : Lexi: Wow! You really don't see it, do you? : Stefan: See what? (Sheriff Forbes and Markos walk into the Grill. Stefan and Lexi listen.) : Liz: Listen. I might not carry a lot of weight with you people, but I am still the Sheriff and I still represent the people who live here. : Markos: Travelers haven't been able to gather together for centuries. The last thing they'll tolerate is a list if your ground rules. : Liz: (looking around) What if there's an open bar? : Stefan: (to Lexi) She's trying to gather the Travelers. They're planning something. WHITMORE COLLEGE – CLASSROOM (Jeremy's on the phone with Bonnie.) : Jeremy: '''I should go with you. : '''Bonnie: '''You need to go be a younger, hotter Bruce Willis, and if I take one step into Mystic Falls, good-bye magic, good-bye anchor, good-bye me. : '''Jeremy: '''At least tell me how this works. : '''Bonnie: '''Being an anchor is like being a gateway. Usually, it's one way, but when the Travelers die, Liv will do the spell, and her magic combined with all those Travelers opening the gate at once will allow the people on the Other Side to push their way through me like Markos did. : '''Jeremy: (concerned) What about you? What happens? : Bonnie: I stop being the anchor. : Jeremy: Yeah, but how do you get through? : Bonnie: (with teary eyes) Jeremy, I will be fine. Look. I got to go, OK? Be careful. (she hangs up.) : Enzo: '''What is your plan exactly? : '''Bonnie: My plan is my job... just like the spell is yours, which apparently you suck at. Should already be on the road. (She starts walking away from Enzo.) : Silas: I'm late, aren't I? My bad. I was watching some 80-year-old witch get dragged off to never, never land. It was uh—weirdly entertaining. : Bonnie: '''Stefan. : '''Enzo: '''Not exactly. Bonnie, meet the Traveler with our one-way ticket out of here, although you may know him better as an ancient immortal with a desperate need of a cure. : '''Bonnie: '''Oh, my God. Silas. You killed my dad. : '''Silas: '''And now, I'm gonna help you bring your friends back to life and me along with them. So, what do you say? Bygones? ACT 3: '''MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL – ON THE OTHER-SIDE (Lexi and Stefan, both dead on the Other Side, search for Alaric before the spell begins.) '' : '''Stefan: '''Where the hell is Alaric? : '''Lexi:' I don't know. Maybe he finally found peace, although if he did, I'm going to be super pissed he beat me. : Stefan: 'Well, why didn't you? I mean, if anyone was going to find peace, it should be you. : '''Lexi: '''I don't know. Maybe there's something I'm still supposed to do. You know, like, earn my stripes. : '''Stefan: '''All right. Let's make a deal. If all this fails and you and I are stuck over here, we're not going to let whatever's happening to all these people happen to us. We're going to find peace together. : '''Lexi: '''A death peace pact? ''(Lexi takes a moment to mull over it and smiles at Stefan.) : 'Lexi: '''I like it. ''(They start moving again.) : '''Lexi: '''Come on. Let's go. I would hate for you to miss your come-back-to-life window before you even had your first date with Caroline. : '''Stefan: '''Oh, shut it. '''IN A GRAVEYARD (Silas and Bonnie are all holed up in a mausoleum, as Silas teaches her the spell to bring them back from the Other Side.) : Silas: ''Az vezat esvet''. : Bonnie (repeating the spell back to Silas): Az vezat esvat. : Silas: (correcting her) Esvet, not ''-vat''. I feel like I'm teaching calculus to an infant. : Bonnie: 'I'm sorry. I'm a little nervous about unleashing a plague onto humanity. : '''Silas: '''Ooh! I've been upgraded to a plague? Oh. How biblical and fitting, seeing as I probably will kill a lot of people in an epic, all-inclusive way once I'm out of here. ''(Bonnie gives him an angry, all-knowing look.) : 'Silas: '''Oh, speaking of, how is my shadow self? Is it a crime for someone so good-looking to be so sad all the time? : '''Bonnie: '''Just teach me the damn spell. ''(From the land of the living, Elena and Liv enter the crypt to talk to Bonnie, unaware of Silas' presence.) : '''Elena: '''Hey. Did you find a Traveler that's going to get us out of here? : '''Bonnie: '''Yep. Learning the spell as we speak. I'd introduce you, but, um-- : '''Elena: '' (speaking to no one in particular)'' Thank you, whoever you are. : Silas: '''Oh. Just the perfect specimen of man, that's all. : '''Bonnie: (sarcastically) ''Moody old lady. Kind of senile. ''(Elena picks up on the sarcasm.) : Elena: Got it. Well, I'm going to go call Damon, and let him know that we're ready. IN THE TUNNELS, UNDER MYSTIC FALLS (Matt and Jeremy scour the tunnels, looking for the gas pipe Damon outlined earlier, below Mystic Grill.) : Matt: 'Can we talk about the irony in us blowing up the only place dumb enough to hire us? : '''Jeremy: ' I'm sure the Salvatores will make a generous contribution to help fix it. : '''Matt: Yeah, if they can come home. No one said killing the Travelers will get rid of this anti-magic thing, although Mystic Falls might be a half-decent place to live in again. No more vampire attacks, crazy blood rituals, you know? Safe like it use to be. : Jeremy: Except I wouldn't be able to invite my girlfriend over. : Matt: 'There are worse things than having to visit your girlfriend at college on the weekends, Jer. It's called "normal." ''(Jeremy and Matt enter an open enclosure within the tunnels. He compares the pipes to those illustrated on the maps.) : '''Jeremy: We're here. ABOVE THE TUNNELS, IN MYSTIC GRILL ' ''(The Travelers are partying wildly above surface. All of them are drinking and listening to extremely loud music, while Liz looks down at her phone and views the time, before making her way outside.) : '''Markos: (stepping in front of her) I warned you they probably wouldn't give you the chance to speak. : Liz: 'Well, they don't seem to have a problem with the free food. ''(Liz goes to leave the Grill.) : '''Markos: (blocking her from leaving) Where are you going? : Liz: Well, I'm clearly not going to have much of an impact here, so I think it's time I take my own orders and evacuate. : Markos: We're not lawless, you know. We could use someone like you, have a drink with me. Allow me to convince you that this can still be your home. : Liz: 'My home is a place my daughter can come visit. Goodbye. ''(Once again, Liz tries to leave, but Markos stops her.) : '''Markos: Please. I insist. IN THE WOODS (Elena and Damon meet up to discuss the status of the plan to blow up the Mystic Grill.) : Elena: '''So are you good? : '''Damon: Operation Massacre... assuming Donovan knows the difference between a water-main and a gas-main.. yeah, I'm good. (Damon hesitates.) : Damon: '''Listen.. I wanted to spare you the gory details, and then I figured, well, I'll be lying, and then the whole point of saving the universe would be moot because you'd be pissed. So here it is; Project Kaboom needs someone to trigger the explosion, so-to-speak. : '''Elena: '''Okay... wait—you? No. Damon, no! Absolutely not. : '''Damon (muttering to himself): Go with your first instinct Damon, lesson learned : Elena: 'Look at me, Damon. ''(She grabs him by the face and forces him to look into her eyes.) : 'Elena: '''Do you see a future with me? Because that's all I see. : '''Damon: '''Elena, I've seen it since the second I laid my eyes on you. : '''Elena: '''Then don't go on a suicide mission! : '''Damon: '''Listen... technically, it's only half a suicide mission because we're going to be bringing people back from the other side and I'm going to be with them. : '''Elena: '''Well, what if something goes wrong? : '''Damon: '''Alright... not to relive old fights, but this is my choice. I need you to respect it. : '''Elena: '''That was a low blow... : '''Damon: '''I will make it back to you, I promise. ''(They kiss, with the sunlight pouring through their hair.) : '''Damon: '''I promise you. ACT 4: '''ON THE OTHER SIDE (As Bonnie, Silas and Liv remain in the Crypt, Enzo sits on a bench outside, on the Other Side.) : Enzo: 'Is everything all right in there? : '''Bonnie: '''Yeah. We're good, but Silas is a crappy mentor, FYI. ''(Once Bonnie joins Enzo, the winds start to pick up and howl.) : '''Enzo: It's back. : Silas'' (coming outside): She's ready. Let's get on with it. ''(Suddenly, the darkness grabs ahold of Enzo and he starts to get pulled away, but he slams into a tree. Silas goes after him, but he too starts to get swept away.) : Enzo'' (to Bonnie): Help me. ''(Bonnie rushes over to Enzo and grabs on to him. Enzo puts his back to the tree and holds tight to the tree and to Bonnie, while Bonnie reaches out to Silas, who she can't quite reach.) : Bonnie: Bygones. (She puts down her extended hand and Silas gets blown into oblivion. She smiles in satisfaction.) IN THE REAL WORLD, IN THE CRYPT (Liv lights candles, preparing to start the spell. She blows out a candle and looks at the clock on her phone, which reads 6:59 pm.) Liv starts chanting : Liv: Chants Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. : Luke'' '(from the other side): ''You can do this, Liv. ''She starts chanting louder : '''Liv: Chants Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. AT THE GRILL ' ''(The clocktower rings as it strikes 7 o'clock. Jeremy and Matt break the gas-main below the grill.) : '''Matt: Alright. It's 7 o'clock on the dot. Let's go. (Jeremy turns another lever and gas starts spouting out. They pick up their tools and leave, as the gas circulates throughout the grill by a fan.) ON THE OTHER SIDE (Bonnie stands over the graves of Emeila Bennet and Ernestine Bennet, her ancestors.) : Bonnie: '''Come on, Grams. Where are you? : '''Sheila Bennet: '''Didn't I tell you not to rush your elders? We move a little slower. : '''Bonnie: '''Thank god! I found us all a way out. : '''Sheila Bennet: '''Do you think I was born yesterday? I know what you're doing. You can't survive all these people coming through you... and even if you could, when it's all said and done, you're still the anchor, and when this places goes... : '''Bonnie (interrupting her): I know what you're about to say. : Sheila Bennet: 'No you don't. I was going to say that it's been my privledge to watch you grow into the beautiful woman you've become. ''(Bonnie starts to cry, but she stops herself.) : 'Bonnie: '''You need to pass through me when the ritual begins. : '''Sheila Bennet: '''No. I'm staying here. : '''Bonnie: '''Grams... You can't. This place is imploding and taking everyone with it. : '''Sheila Bennet: '''I can't come, Bonnie. You're not the only member of this family that knows how to make a sacrifice. : '''Bonnie: '''What does that mean? : '''Sheila Bennet: '''It means that I'm going to be fine. I found peace because I made sure that you'll find yours. : '''Bonnie: '''I don't understand... : '''Sheila Bennet: '''Not your concern. Just know that I looked out for you. ''(Grams hugs Bonnie and they both cry.) : 'Sheila Bennet: '''I love you Bonnie. You stay strong. : '''Bonnie: '''I love you. ''(As Grams turns and walks away, she heads in the direction of a bright, blinding orb standing in the distance.) '''AT THE MYSTIC GRILL (Markos and Liz share a drink at a table at Mystic Grill. Her phone starts buzzing and she rejects the call.) : Markos: 'Another phone call in five minutes... : '''Liz: '''What am I doing here? : '''Markos: '''You know, I was wondering the same thing. You evacuated the town, yet you stayed behind to lecture us on our civic duties? : '''Liz: '''A captain goes down with his ship... : '''Markos: '''Or you're up to something. ''(Liz tries to change the subject) : 'Liz: '''Do you smell gas? ''(For a moment, Markos looks very suspiciously at her, but he soon smells the gas as well. They go to investigate.) : 'Liz: '''I think there's a leak coming from the hatch. ''(When Marks removes a vent panel to take a look at it, Liz punches him to the ground. When he tries to fight her, she pistol whips him unconscious and picks up her phone and texts Damon, saying "They're here. Go now." Once she finishes, she breathes a sigh of relief and starts to leave, but Markos wakes up and grabs her by the leg.) '''OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS (While waiting for the signal from Liz, Damon sits outside of the Town's city line and drinks a bottle of alchohol, until he gets confirmation from Liz that the plan is a go. He sits in the driver's seat of his car and proceeds to drive into town, but Elena gets in the passenger seat beside him.) : Damon: 'What the hell are you doing? : '''Elena: '''You said to respect your choice and I did. Now, I need you to respect mine. : '''Damon: '''Woah. No. No. That's not how this works, Elena. The second we cross the border, you're going to feel everything... You're going to drown all over again. It's going to take you back to the night you died as a human. : '''Elena: '''I know what I signed up for, Damon and I'm all in. ''(Damon hesitates and contemplates his next move.) : 'Elena: '''What are you staring at? Drive! ''(Grinning, he turns the key in the ignition and they drive off towards Mystic Falls.) 'ACT 5: ' (After crossing the border into Mystic Falls, Damon and Elena speed toward the grill.) :'Elena: '''Hurry! We have to die while we're still vampires, or.. ''(Elena suddently starts choking on water.) '' :'Damon'' (noticing the water): No! ''(Damon slams his foot down on the petal and starts driving more quickly) :Damon'' (crying out in frustration when he isn't moving as quick as he'd like): Come on! ''(Elena looks over at Damon, clearly scared.) : Elena: 'Damon... : '''Damon: '''I know... ''(Damon takes Elena by the hand as they come up on the Grill. They brace themselves for impact, before their car crashes through the window at the grill. Soon after, the building explodes.) '''IN THE CRYPT : Liv: Chants Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. (As Liv does the spell, Luke stands over her and guides her through it from the Other Side.) : Liv: Chants Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. (The spell is clearly taking a toll on Liv, who starts coughing mid-sentence.) :Luke: 'Keep going. '''OUTSIDE THE CRYPT ' (Bonnie stands outside in the graveyard. Suddenly, dozens of travelers surround her, as they make their way to the other side.) :'Markos: '''We meet again... We can do this all day, Bonnie. Your friends kill me and I come right back through you. I look forward to the déjà vu. ''(Markos touches Bonnies and passes through her, as Liv continues the spell.) : '''Liv: Chants ... Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. Ohto Eestanay As Vazat... (After the last traveler passes through her, Elena comes running up to her.) : Elena: '''Bonnie! : '''Bonnie: '''Elena! Did it work? Are you??? : '''Elena: '''Yes! : '''Bonnie ''(in relief):'' Yeah? : Elena: 'Did Damon? ''(Bonnie doesn't know what to say.) : '''Damon'' (from off-screen): I'm right here. : '''Bonnie: '''Okay. When you guys pass through me, you're going to wake up with your bodies on the other side. I need you to get back here as fast as you can. : '''Damon: '''Okay. ''(Damon and Elena both touch Bonnie's arm and they flash over to the charred remnants of Mystic Grill. Elena sees her body still in the car, burnt beyond recognition, except for the lapis lazuli ring on her right hand.) : Alaric: 'Did you seriously wear your seatbelt? : '''Elena: '''Oh my god! Alaric, what are you doing he— : '''Alaric: '''Come on. You gotta go. : '''Elena: '''But what about Damon? I need to find him. : '''Alaric: '''No, you need to go home to your brother. I'll find Damon. : '''Elena: '''I can't! : '''Alaric: '''Go on. Elena, get out of here. Go. : '''Elena: '''Okay. ''(Elena finally leaves just as Damon's waking up. He surveys the room, which is in bad shape, and sees a quick look at his mutilated, badly-burnt body on the floor. Then he spots the Sherrif's foot.) : 'Damon: '''Liz! No. No. No. No. ''(A burnt ceiling beam trapps her to the floor. He tries to lift it from her, but he struggles until Alaric shows up to help. Once they lift the beam, they move something underneath it to keep it from falling back down.) : '''Alaric: '''Friendly advice: When you finally get the girl, don't blow her up. : '''Damon (laughing): Good to see you too, buddy. : Alaric: 'Yeah. ''(Suddenly, Liz wakes up and starts moaning in pain.) :'''Alaric: '''I think she's going to be okay. '''BACK IN THE CRYPT (From the other side, Luke sees that Liv is really struggling to keep the spell going. She has tears streaming down her face and blood falling from her nose.) : Liv: Chants Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. Ohto... Eestanay... As Vazat ... Esvet Ohnaz... :Luke: 'BONNIE! ''(He rushes outside to find her.) : 'Luke: '''Bonnie! Hey! It's too much for her. We need to start now! : '''Stefan: '''No! We need to go together. Damon isn't here yet. : '''Luke: '''I don't care. ''(Luke grabs ahold of Bonnie and passes through her, back to the land of the living.) : '''Liv: Chants Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. BACK ON THE LIVING PLANE ' ''(Once returning from the other side, Luke runs over to Liv.) :'Luke: '''Hey. ''(She smiles at him, but almost collapses soon after.) '' : '''Luke: '''You need to stop, now. Okay? If you keep going, it's going to kill you. : '''Liv: '''No. I promised that I'd help them. ''(Liv starts chanting again.) : '''Liv: Chants Ohto Eestanay As Vazat... ON THE OTHER SIDE : Bonnie (to Tyler): You need to come through. : Tyler: 'What about everybody else? : '''Enzo: '''You don't have to tell me twice. ''(Enzo grabs Bonnie by the shoulders and passes on through, appearing back in the mortal world, where he runs into Caroline.) : 'Enzo: '''Ahh! See you around, gorgeous. ''(Suddenly, Tyler appears from the Other Side.) '' : '''Caroline: '''Tyler? : '''Tyler: '''Yeah! It's me. ''(They run into each other's arms and embrace.) '' : '''Tyler: '''Woah.. : '''Caroline: '''What's wrong? : '''Tyler: '''That felt different.. : '''Caroline: '''What do you mean? ''(Tyler looks around for something to cut himself with. He picks up a pointed rock and slices himself across the hand with it.) '' : '''Caroline: '''You're not healing... : '''Tyler: '''I'm not a hybrid anymore. '''ON THE OTHER SIDE ' : '''Bonnie: '''Come on guys, we don't have much time. Grab my hand! : '''Lexi: ''(to Stefan): Go. GO! : '''Stefan:' No. : Lexi: 'You have to go! Come on! ''(Finally, Elena arrives back to the crypt.) : 'Elena: '''I can't find Damon! : '''Stefan: '''You go. I'll wait here. : '''Elena: '''No I'm not leaving without him! : '''Stefan: '''This place is falling apart. : '''Elena: '''No! ''(Suddenly, Bonnie grabs Elena and forces her to pass back through her.) '''IN THE LIVING WORLD : Caroline: 'Elena! Thank God! : '''Elena: '''No! Bonnie! Why would you do that?! I can't leave without him! : '''Bonnie: '''We'll find him! : '''Caroline: '''Wait? What's going on? Who are we missing? Where's Stefan?! ''(Caroline's questioning ends when Bonnie starts coughing up blood.) : '''Elena: '''Are you okay? : '''Caroline: '''Oh my god! Bonnie? ''(She almost falls to the ground, but from the other side, Stefan stops her fall, which forces him back over to the living plane.) '' : '''Stefan: '''No. No. No. : '''Caroline: '''Stefan! : '''Stefan: '''I was just trying... : '''Caroline: '''What's wrong? : '''Stefan: '''She fell. I was just trying— : '''Caroline: '''What? : '''Stefan: '''Damon. He's not there yet. : '''Elena'' (with tears welling up in her eyes, shaking her head in denial):'' This isn't happening. : Bonnie: '''It's okay. I can do this. '''ON THE OTHER SIDE : Lexi: Bonnie; This is killing you, isn't it? : Bonnie: '''I can hold on. I have to. Just come through. We have to finish this! : '''Markos (from off-screen): Not just yet! (Lexi lunges at Markos and kicks him down to the ground, where they trade punches. He's on top of Lexi, when she starts to smile. The darkness blows in and sucks Markos into oblivion.) : Bonnie: 'Lexi! Come on! It's you turn! : '''Lexi: '''Every person that passes through takes you one step closer to death. What kind of a best friend would I be if you died before Stefan got his brother back? ''(Lexi stands back and holds her arms up at her side.) : 'Lexi: '''You're not going to get me. ''(Suddenly, Lexi is bathed in a warm white light and she disappears. In the living plane, Luke continues to watch as Liv recites the spell, with her health growing worse by the second.) : '''Liv: to Chant Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. : Damon ''(from off-screen): Bonnie! : '''Bonnie: '''Thank god! ''(Alaric is with him. Bonnie grabs him by the arm and he disappears.) IN THE LIVING PLANE ''' : '''Liv: Chants Ohto... Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. : Luke: 'Screw those guys. ''(Luke kisses Liv on the head and gets up.) : 'Luke: '''I won't let you die for them. ''(Luke begins his own spell) : '''Luke: Phasmatos Fumos Extas (Suddenly, the candles in the crypt go out and Liv stops chanting.) '' '''ON THE OTHER SIDE' : Damon: 'Where's Elena? : '''Bonnie: '''She made it through. : '''Damon: '''Okay. : '''Bonnie: '''Come on ''(Bonnie grabs Damon, but nothing happens. She backs up and tries again, but still, nothing happens.) : '''Damon: '''Well, would you look at that... '''ACT 6: INSIDE THE CRYPT (Elena enters the crypt and sees that the spell has stopped.) : Elena: 'Oh my god. Liv! ''(She looks around for Liv, but both she and Luke are gone.) : '''Elena: '''Bonnie! We need to find them. We need to start the spell again. : '''Bonnie: '''We can't! That was our one shot. : '''Elena: '''Yeah, but Damon is on the other side, we have to— : '''Bonnie: ELENA... (Bonnie has a hard time containing her emotion.) : Bonnie: It's too late. : Elena: 'No. ''(Elena starts to cry hysterically. Repeating "no" over and over again.) : 'Bonnie: '''He's here. You can say good-bye. ''(Bonnie leaves the crypt.) 'OUTSIDE THE CRYPT ' (Stefan is sitting on a picnic table all alone, until Caroline comes to talk to him.) : 'Stefan: '''I lost them both.. Two people I've known longest in this world... both gone. : '''Caroline: '''Lexy? : '''Stefan: '''She never came out. Neither did Markos. I know that's not a conicidence. It was, uh, her, unfinished buisness. And Damon—uh—he finally had everything he wanted. He was happy. He should be here. ''(Stefan puts his head in between his legs and starts to cry. Caroline wraps her arms around him without saying a word.) 'INSIDE THE CRYPT ' : '''Elena'' (hysterically): You lied to me. ''(Damon goes over and stroke's Elena's hair and face. She feels it, but can not see his hand.) : Damon: 'Even if I wanted to apologize, you couldn't hear me... so I won't. : '''Elena: '''Please, don't leave me. : '''Damon: '''I don't have a choice, baby. You are, by far, the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my 173 years on this Earth. I get to die knowing I was loved—not just by anyone—by you, Elena Gilbert. It's the epitome of a fulfilled life. It’s never gonna get any better than this. I peaked. ''(Damon wipes the tears from her face.) : '''Damon: '''I love you, Elena : '''Elena: '''Please... please... come back to me. : '''Damon: '''Bye. '''LATER : Bonnie'' (to Jeremy, on the phone): I lied. There was never any way for me to stop being the anchor. When the other side goes, I go with it. : '''Jeremy: '''You told me you could come back. : '''Bonnie: '''If I told you the truth, it would have changed our last days together and I didn't want it to change. We were happy. : '''Jeremy: '''So none of it was true? ''(Bonnie has tears streaming down her face, but is too upset to say anything.) : Jeremy: 'Bonnie. Don't move! Okay, I—I'm coming to you. : '''Bonnie: '''I died Jer, the day before graduation. And the rest of this has been a gift. I choose to be thankful that I didn't waste a second of it. So, take care of Elena. : '''Jeremy: '''No! NO! Don't you dare hang up on me. : '''Bonnie '(whispering): I love you : 'Jeremy: '''Bonnie. Don't you dare. ''(Bonnie hangs the phone up, leaving Jeremy upset.) : 'Matt: '''The main-gas line is off, Jer... Jer... : '''Jeremy: '''I need to get to Bonnie. ''(Elena is huddled up in the crypt crying, when Alaric puts his hand on her shoulder. She turns around, for a split second thinking it's Damon, and looks at him.) : 'Elena: '''He's gone... ''(Alaric doesn't know what to say, so he just hugs her.. They remain entangled for a moment, until they hear Jeremy screaming Bonnie's name.) : '''Jeremy: Bonnie! Bonnie! (Jeremy runs through the woods, screaming her name over and over again, while Elena, Alaric and the rest of the group try to sort out what's going on.) : Tyler: '''What's going on? : '''Jeremy: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! (He sees Bonnie standing across the graveyard, but before he can reach her, the Other Side's disintegration comes to a head.) : Damon: 'This place is going down, isn't it? ''(Huge holes of light poke through to the other side, while the winds blow all around them.) : 'Bonnie: '''It is. I'm sure there are a million people we'd rather be with right now, but... ''(Bonnie takes Damon's hand and their fingers entwine) : '''Damon (joking): A couple thousand, at most. (Now, a huge orb of light rips through the tree-tops.) : Bonnie: 'Do you think it'll hurt? ''(The fabric of reality itself starts to shatter, leaving nothing but light.) : 'Damon: '''I don't kn— ''(Before Damon can finish his sentence, the light engulfs them both.) '''END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five